Confusion
by toridoristring
Summary: Something new. Bradin returns from his trip with Jay to find Erika. Lots of drama coming. PLZ R&R. bradinerika some jayerika. JohnnyAva.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hey. I just thought I would try something new so here it is. I don't know where exactly I'm going but I have some ideas. I'm not sure if I'm a Bradin Erika fan. So... I don't know. Don't burn me but please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters... yada yada yada you get the point.

Chapter 1- The Kiss

It had been a great month on tour for Bradin. Well, a great month other than the fact that Jay was still pissed at him and that it had been without Erika. He missed her a lot. But now he was on the plane back to Playa Linda. He was trying to decide what to do first, see his friends or see Erika. He looked over at Jay who had slept through most of the plane flight. He heard the pilot announce that they had arrived back at the airport. "Jay. Jay, wake up. Wake up Jay!" Jay suddenly woke up.

"What?" he said in his deep austrailian accent.

"We're here," Bradin replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erika was sitting on her bed. She kept thinking about the fact that Bradin was coming back today. She didn't know what to do, tell him that they couldn't be together (again!), or just be happy to see him. She knew she had feelings for him, but she also knew that it wasn't the best relationship to be in. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to make a decision.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bradin! Jay! Over here!" Ava was waiting for them in the airport.

"Hi Aunt Ava," She kissed Bradin on the cheek.

"Come on, let's go to the car. Do you need any help with your bags?"

"No Aunt Ava. I'm fine."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erika was sitting on the beach thinking. She was staring out into space towards the waves. "ERIKA!... Erika?" Bradin had sat down next to Erika and was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Wha- What? Oh hey Bradin! How was your trip?"

"Good. But it would have been better if you were there."

"Oh... Bradin, I have to talk to you." Erika wasn't sure what she was going to say.

"Um... OK." _This can't be good_ he thought.

"Let's go up to Spanish Cove." they headed up there and, as usual, nobody was there. "Um... Bradin. I don't think we should be seen together."

"Why not?" He was afraid that she would say that.

"Because... people will talk. And what about Jay?"

"What? Are you ashamed to be dating a highschool kid? And who cares about Jay! You guys had a larger age gap!" Bradin was kind of upset. Erika saw that he had a point.

"I know but-" she was cut off by Bradin's kiss. He pulled away. "Bradin-" he kissed her agian. She kept trying to speak but he kept cutting her off with a kiss. She tried to pull away, but soon found herself pushed up against the cave wall. They kissed for a while, but then Erika remembered that she had a lesson. "Bradin- I have to go." She pushed him away and ran out of the cave, leaving Bradin with a smile on his face.


	2. Beach Fight

Chapter 2- Beach Fight

A few days later, Bradin walked into the livingroom where most of the rest of the family was gathered. Ava walked in with a letter in her hand. "What's that Aunt Ava?" Nikki asked.

"We got an invitation to the annual Playa Linda Summer Bash. Everyone's invited!" Ava exclaimed.

"Cool. Can I bring Cameron?" Nikki asked. Over the month that Bradin had been gone Nikki and Cameron had become quite close to each other. It was hard to find one without the other.

"Sure."

"Well if Nikki can bring Cameron, I should be able to invite Martha!" Derrik pointed out.

"Fine you can bring Martha." Bradin wanted to bring someone and he started to say that he would invite Erika, but then he saw that Jay was staring at him with a 'don't even go there' look.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Erika was shopping for bikini's when she ran into Bradin. "Hey Erika!"

"Oh... hi." She wasn't too excited to see him.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Not too much." She replied. She was anxious to get away from him.

"Today we got an invitation to go to that Summer Bash.' Bradin was going to ask if she wanted to come.

"Don't think you're the only person that got one Kansas. I got mine yesterday." She said jokingly. Erika enjoyed joking with Bradin again.

"Cool... so hopefully I'll see you there?" Bradin had hope in his voice.

Erika paused. She was thinking about whether to go or not and you could see it in her face. Bradin was half crushed by this. "Um... yeah. I'll see you there." Bradin smiled. She smiled back.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow night." Bradin said. He left only anticipating what was to happen the next night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The phone was ringing and Jay walked in just as the answering machine picked up. It was Erika. "Hi. My car broke down so I was wondering if on your way to the Summer Bash tonight you could pick me up and we could drive down to the beach together. Um... give me a call if this won't work. Otherwise I'll be expecting you around 7:00. Bye."

Jay quickly deleted the message and went to get ready for the party. He was going to pick Erika up himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Ding Dong_. Erika opened the door to see Jay standing there. "Hey Jay. Is it just you?"

"Yeah. It's just me." Erika was happy, but also sad that Bradin wasn't with him.

"Hold on I just have to finish putting this stupid necklace on." Erika was having trouble getting the chain into the clasp. Jay saw her having trouble.

"Do you need any help?" he offered.

"Yeah. Thanks." She handed him the necklace. She pulled her hair up so he could put it around her neck. She could feel him fumbling with the delicate piece of jewelery. He kept glancing up at her. She felt a little awkward.. Finally he had gotten the necklace on her.

"Okay. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." They walked out to his car together. He opened her door for her and then went around to his side. He quickly glanced in the side mirror to makes sure that he looked fine, and got into the car.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they arrived, Erika quickly started dancing. Bradin was about to join her, but then he remembered that he was standing right near Jay. He saw a guy start to hit on her, but she turned and walked away to go stand near the beach house. The guy followed her over there. "Hey baby. Why do have to be like that?" Erika turned and rolled her eyes. He came up to her again. "Can't you see that I'm talking to you?" He said, slightly angry.

"Just go away." Erika stated.

"What if I don't want to go away? Huh?" He began to touch Erika's side.

"Don't touch me?" she tried to walk away, but they guy grabbed her.

"Who's stopping me?" He sneered in Erika's face.

"Just leave me alone okay!" Erika half screamed at him.

"Aww, baby. I just want some love." He pulled her towards him and kissed her. She tried to break free, but he was too strong. She could smell the strong odor of beer on him.

"Let her go." Bradin walked towards the guy.

"Why should I?" the guy walked up to Bradin still holding Erika.

"Because I said so!" Bradin was pissed that the guy had the nerve to kiss Erika against her wishes like he did.

"Bradin I'm fine, just go away." Erika knew that if a fight started Bradin would get hurt.

"What're you gonna do about it if I don't let her go." the guy released his grip on Erika and shoved Bradin.

"THIS!" Bradin punched the guy.

"Oh, you think you're tough!" The guy charged at Bradin so that he was on top of him. He kept hitting Bradin continuosly.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Erika ran towards the guy and tried to pull him off of Bradin. He quickly turned and punched her. She ran back towards him. She saw that Bradin had stopped moving. "STOP YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Jay saw all the commotion and came over. He grabbed the guy off Bradin and punched him. The impact of the punch caused the guy to pass out immediatly. "OH MY GOD BRADIN WAKE UP!" Erika went back over to Bradin and started to try to wake him up. SHe was almost in tears. Bradin blinked and she sighed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." he replied weakly. He stood up and walked over towards Jay. "Thanks man."

"Don't mention it." Jay said in his Australian accent. He walked over to Bradin and they both looked at Erika. She looked traumatized.

"Erika are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just fine." She shoved her way past Jay and Bradin and walked over to the ocean.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About 10 minutes later Bradin found Erika sitting in the sand staring out into the waves. "Hey."

"Hey. She said quietly.

"So... some party, huh?"

"Don't go there."

"Sorry."

"Thanks for... well... you know... with the guy back there." She looked up at Bradin. He sat down next to her.

"No problem."

"You know... um... Bradin?" she said nervously.

"Yeah?" She leaned in and kissed him. She pulled away and looked at him. "Wow." He leaned back in to kiss her. The second kiss quickly became more and more passionate. Jay noticed them kissing and looked on with envy.

A/N- Do you like it? I really don't know if Martha is still on the show but she is in my story. Um... R&R. Tell me if there's a character that you want to see more of, but i'm still building my story mainly off of Bradin, Erika, and Jay.


	3. Kisses in the Cave

A MONTH LATER

"You looked good out there!" Erika called to Bradin as he walked out on beach with his surfboard in his hand.

"Thanks. I'm starving. Wanna go and get something to eat?" He walked up to Erika and kissed her.

"Mmm... Yeah sure." Erika and Bradin walked hand and hand to the restaurant that was across from Jay's surf shop. They found a table and sat down. "So, what's up?"

"Not much. Ava and Johnny have finally gotten it back together."

"Really?" Erika was shocked.

"Yeah. I caught them making out on the porch yesterday." Erika laughed. Bradin blushed.

They kept eating and talking. When they were done Bradin asked if Erika wanted to go down to the beach with him. They got up and she kissed him. Erika looked over and saw Jay staring at them throught the surf shop's window. "Come on let's go." She looked away, grabbed Bradin's hand, and walked away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ahhhh... I could really use a tan." Erika took of her shirt, revealing her pink bikini and sat down in the sand.

"Well, I think you look perfect." Bradin said.

"Awwww. You're so sweet." She grabbed him and pulled him down with her. Bradin leaned in and kissed her. The kiss became more and more passionate. Erika pulled away. "Wait... come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up to Spansh Cove. "Ok." She pulled him into a searing kiss. After a few minutes his hands started to wander. Bradin swiftly pulled off his shirt.

"Oh my god! We are sooo sorry!" Erika and Bradin looked up to see a couple holding hands. "Ummm... we didn't mean to intterupt anything." The girl said sweetly.

"Man, you're lucky! She's hot!" The guy said. The girl gave him a warning glance. Erika blushed.

"Sorry we'll leave" The girl grabbed the guy and they ran off. Erika and Bradin fell to the ground from laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see tha girl's face?" Erika said.

"That was hilarious!"

"I know... now... where were we?" She rolled on top of Bradin and began to nibble at his bottom lip.

"Sorry babe, but I gotta go. I promised Jay I would close up the shop." He gave Erika a sorrowful look.

"Awwww" She pouted at him. Bradin got up and put his shirt back on.

"Look how about you come over to my place for dinner?" Bradin asked.

"Sounds good...wait are you sure it won't be... you know... awkward?"

"It won't be. 7:30?"

"Ok. I'll see you then!" Bradin quickly kissed Erika and ran out the cave as she walked out behind him.

A/N- I hope you like it. It's kinda short, I know. PLZ R&R!


	4. Waves

Chapter 4-

_Ding Dong._ "I'll get it!" Bradin yellled he ran to the door. "Hey"

"Hey." Erika stepped into the beach house. She seemed nervous.

"Dinner's almost ready. Johnny's cooking" He took Erika's hand and led her down the steps. "Have a seat." He sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. Erika sat down. Bradin took her chin and turned her face to his. He looked into her eyes as if asking if it was ok for him to kiss her. She showed no signs of hesitation so he leaned in to kiss her. Erika suddenly began to relax more and repositioned herself to be on top of Bradin.

"What's for dinner?' Jay walked in. When he saw Erika and Bradin he cleared his throat to make them aware of his prescence

"Jay!" Erika quickly jumped off of Bradin. "Hi." She looked him in the eye and quickly looked down.

"Dinner's ready!" Johnny called. Everybody went to the table and sat down. Erika sat down next to Bradin. In the middle of the meal she kicked off her flip-flop and began rubbing her foot against Bradin's leg. Surprised, Bradin smirked. He put his hand under the table and grabbed her leg where he knew she was ticklish. She suddenly started to giggle quietly and brushed his hand away. She gave Bradin a 'cut-it-out' glance. Jay, who was sitting across from Erika noticed this. He tried to act naturally, but seeing them so happy together made him hurt on the inside.

Erika saw Jay looking at her. Everytime she looked up at him he would just look back down or at someone else. She tried not to notice, but she couldn't help it. "Um... I think I should go. Where should I put this?" she gestured towards her plate.

"Just put it in the sink. Are you sure you have to go? You can stay, you know." Erika put her dishes in the sink and headed towards the door.

"No that's ok Ava. I really think I should go." Bradin wasn't ready for her to go yet.

He wanted to talk to her. He jumped up and rushed over to her.

"Don't go. Please." He looked at he with pleading eyes.

"Bradin, I really should." He grabbed her hand.

"Why?"

"Bradin, you said that this wasn't going to be awkward." she said in a voice so that the others couldn't hear her.

"Fine. You can go, but only after you come with me."

"What?"

"Come on." While still holding her hand he ran towards the back door to go out to the beach. "Aunt Ava, I'll be back in a little while." He told her.

"Okay. Be back by 9!" she called after him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bradin! Where are you taking me?" Erika asked curiously.

"You'll see!" When they were far out of sight from the beachhouse he stopped running.

"Why are we here?" Erika said laughing. She didn't see anything special at that part of the beach.

"No real reason. Just wanted to get away from everyone. Come on!" He ran out into the ocean.

"Are you crazy?" Erika was still laughing.

"Maybe just a litltle bit. Anyways the sun is just settng. Join me, the water's fine!" he was about to go and pull her in. She ran in after him.

"I cannot believe that I'm doing this." she said to him. Bradin splashed her in her face. "Hey!" She splashed him back. They fought and played in the water for a little over 15 minutes. "That was so much fun." Erika said as she ran up behind Bradin and jumped on him. He quickly kissed her.

"Not as fun as this." He said as he began to tickle her. She began laughing and she pushed him off of her.

"Mmmmm... I'm tired." She closed her eyes and began thinking. She had had moments like this with Jay. But it was fun with Bradin too. Jay and Bradin kept flashing through her mind.

"What're you thinking about?" Bradin asked.

"Not much. Just... stuff." Erika replied tiredly. "Can we go back?"

"Yeah sure. Hop on." Bradin gestured for her to hop on his back.

"Awesome." She hoped on and he carried her back to the beach house

A/N- I hope you liked it. I actually think I might turn this story into Jayerika but I dunno. R&R!


	5. AN

A/N- I'm putting this story on hold for a while. Maybe if I get some reviews i'll add more, but for right now I'm focusing on 2 other stories. Everything Was Fine for the OC and Try Again for Summerland. I might start some more one shots to go with my other one, The Choice. Well if you read any of them remember to review! I hope you liked this one so far, and I might add some in a month. I dunno. That's all.


	6. As of yet untitled

A/N- Okay, okay, fine people... I had totally forgotten about this story and then I got like 3 or 4 reviews so I decided to TRY to pick it back up again... I have no idea where I was headed at this point... It's a short chapter, but I decided to give you guys _something_ while I try to figure out what to do with thing...

Chapter 5-

Erika and Bradin were sitting on the couch watching tv when Jay and Ava finally decided to go to bed. "Ok. I'm beat. See you in the morning. Don't stay up too late." Ava stated.

"Yeah me too." Jay said. He looked Erika in the eye warningly. Nervously, Erika looked away. They both walked out of the room, leaving Erika and Bradin alone.

"So... what do you want to do?" Bradin said as he scooted closer to Erika. "Hmmm...?" He began kissing her neck.

"Bradin, I'm not sure if this is such a good idea.." Erika replied nervously. Bradin pulled away.

"What do you mean?"

"Look... you saw how Jay looked at me..." Erika started

"Why do you care what they think?" he asked, his temper and volume rising.

"I just don't want your family to think I'm some sort of cheap-"

"If I don't care what they think of you, why should you?" He stood up.

"Look, you're not the one being judged!" Erika stood up too.

"But WE'RE being judged as a COUPLE! They're judging me too, but I'm not insecure about it like you are!" Bradin half-yelled at her.

"Insecure? Even if we ARE being judged as a couple, unlike you I'm also being judged as a PERSON!" Erika yelled, tears brimming her eyes. "Is it my fault if I don't want to be known as some sort of easy skank? Especially by her 'boyfriend's family!"

"You said boyfriend..." Bradin pointed out quietly, his anger quickly fading. Erika closed her eyes for a second.

"Yeah... I said boyfriend... but right now I'm not so sure..." She looked up and saw that someone else had come in to the room. "Jay..."

"Sorry... I just heard the... I didn't mean to... Erika, can we talk for a second?" Jay said nervously.

"Yeah." She stood there expectantly.

"In my room..." he looked from her to Bradin.

"Okay..." She began to walk out of the room. Bradin's temper began to rise again.

"Wait a second..." He began walking towards Jay, his discomfort of Erika going to Jay's room evident in his voice.

"Bradin. Nothing's going to happen. I just want to talk to her." Jay reasoned. Erika looked at Bradin calmly from behind Jay.

'It'll be fine' she mouthed. Bradin looked from her to Jay and then back again.

"Fine... Go ahead..." He mumbled and plopped down onto the couch.

"Thanks Bradin..." Jay said as he turned around and walked out with Erika, leaving Bradin in the room to sulk and wonder what they were talking about.

A/N- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... I need them for inspiration... this is staying BradinErika so ya'lls know and um... review... how about... 4 reviews before I repost...


	7. Unreadable

I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I'm sorry! I know it took me a while to update, BUT I CAN EXPLAIN! First, I still had writer's block... then I got grounded for 2 weeks... 2 WEEKS! And I didn't even do anything! grrr... anyway... then I got back to my computer and had writer's block again... but I did write this and I'm going to try soooooooooo hard to make it up to you guys! And it's kinda short too... sorry... but if ANYONE has ANY ideas review or PM me! As always, R&R!

Chapter 6-

"So..." Erika looked around what used to be the room she shared with Jay.

"I don't think you're an easy skank." Jay said nervously as he looked at his feet.

"Jay..."

"No, listen... Erika, I want you to be happy, I don't want you to be happy with Bradin, but I can't control everything." He looked up to see her staring at him blankly.

"I can't deal with this right now." Erika mumbled as she tried to quickly leave Jay's room. She almost got to the door when Jay's hand grabbed her arm.

"Erika, I'm not going to tell you that I'm okay with you dating him, because I'm not. But I'm not going to judge you about it and I'm not going to stop you from dating him either."

"Oh yeah... and why are you going to do that." Frustration was evident in her voice.

"Because I want you to be happy." Jay stated.

"Well, that's never stopped you before." Erika replied, sarcasm dripping from her words. She tried to leave the room again but Jay's words stopped her in her tracks.

"Erika... I know you're over us... but that doesn't mean that I am." Jay said, his confidence falling by the second. "I love you."

"You what?" Erika stared at him, her expression unreadable

"I- I love you Erika." Jay said more confidently.

"You can't do that to me Jay..."

"Do what?" Jay's short temper was beginning to show.

"You can't just tell me it's alright to date a guy and then tell me that you love me!" Erika's unreadable expression turned to one of anger, frustration, and sadness.

"But I do love you! Do have any idea what it does to me to see you with him?" Jay yelled as he walked towards her.

"I'm not going to do this right now."

"O yeah. You're backing out again! You backed out of our relationship too! That's why you're always with different guys! You're afraid to get involved!"

"Involved with what?"Erika screamed.

"With love! And do you know what that's going to get you. You're going to be alone. You're going to leave Bradin for some guy that you know doesn't really care about you and you're going to end up _alone_." Erika was crying now. Jays volume went from a yell to a whisper. "Do you love him." And once again, Erika's expression was unreadable.


	8. Answering Machine

A/N- Ok this one's super short only cuz only like 2 people reviewed the last chapter... but the next chapter is almost done so after like 3 or 4 reviews I'll post it... And I still need ideas... O yeah... I hate this chapter... I think it's really bad but I AM lacking inspiration so...

Chapter 7-

"Erika! Pick up the phone! I know you're there... Come on... You can't avoid me forever... I mean come on it's been two weeks! You know what? Fine! I give up! Stay in your apartment forever! It's not like I'll care! It'll just give Aunt Ava one less reason to hate me! PICK UP! Whatever..."

Erika stared at her answering machine trying to hold back the tears. Ever since her conversation with Jay she'd been staying in her apartment, only going out to pick up necessities. Bradin's voice in the message had been sad, yet angry. Worried, yet not caring. She didn't know what to do. She could go out and suck up the guilt she had felt about what she had said to Jay, or she could just sit at home avoiding them both forever. Well, not forever... Just until they moved away or something... Or until she died... Whichever comes first. "_Hey this is Erika! Wait for the beep and do your thing! I might get back to you..." _Erika's answering machine picked up again **_BEEP!_**

"Listen Erika I'm sorry about what I said... I didn't mean it... I'm just worried about you... I know Jay said something about us and you're upset... But I still love you... I hope that means something... At this point it probably doesn't... Ok... well I hope you decide to talk to me... I miss you... uhm... bye..."

"Wait Bradin?" Erika lunged for the phone to pick it up before he hung up. Her attempts were only met with a dialtone.

A/N- READ, REVIEW, AND GIVE ME IDEAS! please?


End file.
